Known from DE 103 53 447 A1 is to design the A-column of a motor vehicle body as a shell-like longitudinal profile sealed by a movable cover, whose inner cavity incorporates an expandable element. When the latter expands during an accident, the cover is pressed away from the A-column, so as to potentially cushion and decelerate the head of a pedestrian before it reaches the A-column.
The A-column of a motor vehicle should itself be as slim as possible so as not to unnecessarily limit the visual field of the driver. This requirement is difficult to satisfy with the conventional structure mentioned above, since space must be provided inside the groove not only for the expandable element, but also for connecting elements that prevent the cover from being flung away by the expansion of the expandable element, and the cover projects over the edges of the groove on both sides.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide a body of a motor vehicle in which a pedestrian is effectively protected during an impact with the A-column on the one hand, while not unnecessarily enlarging the cross section of the A-column on the other. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.